My Immortal
by del-kaidin
Summary: A song fic and a continuation of The Letter, Kagome finds out that InuYasha didn't die.
1. Default Chapter

I wrote this for one of my beta readers. I seriously never planned to put it online. This is a 'sequel', 'continuation' or whatever of my story The Letter. Why didn't I just add it to that one? Because each stands well alone. But my love of a happy ending, gets me in the end, every single time. 

**My Immortal **

"He died about twenty years ago. He told me to keep the meeting for him, said he'd know if you showed up or not. Don't cry, Kagome. That jerk always made you cry."

"Thank you for letting me know Shippo, come by the shrine sometime. I have to go." She ran out of the little shop. Climbing into the car that had been a present from her mother for being accepted into Tokyo University. She released the tears she had somehow managed to hold back. Then she saw Shippo exit the little shop, she was about to step out of the car when he stepped out. Her breath caught. Why had Shippo lied. He stood there in jeans wearing a red sweater that molded to him, a baseball cap turned backwards, his eyes covered by sunglasses, his silver white hair pulled into a low pony tail swayed with each step. Anger welled in her soul until she saw the slight flick of his wrist and the telescoping of a red tipped cane. He turned and started tapping the cane before him, left, right, left, right. The anger fled as quickly as it had come, replaced by a desire to care for him. She opened the car door, but was pushed to the passenger side by an angry kitsune, who slammed the door.

"Kagome don't. Whatever you want to do, don't. He's doing this for you. He doesn't want you to pity him." He said softly through his clenched teeth.

"Shippo, it's not pity. I love him." She pleaded with the young man, she'd once looked at as a son.

"Kagome, I know that you love him and so does he. If you go to him, no matter the intention, he will always think you gave something up for him, a normal life. That is what he wants for you. Can you understand?"

She nodded. "Can't I at least say hello?"

"No, let him think you believe the lie."

The tears started again and then she thought of something. "Shippo, Can you bring him somewhere for me?"

"Where?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yuka, Eri and I are going to a Kareoke bar tonight." She pulled a napkin from her purse. "Bring him there tonight. I'm going to sing a song just for him. That way he can keep his lie and I can say good bye. OK?"

"You promise not to approach him?" She nodded. "OK."

Later that night. At the bar.

Yuka and Eri watched as Kagome looked at the door for the hundredth time. "Are you ever going to sing Kagome?" Yuka finally asked.

"Yea, I'm just waiting..." Her voice trailed off as they entered. She rose and walked to the stage picking up the mic she made her selection. As the song began she felt the tears fall softly.

Even in a bar crowded with humans, youkai, and hanyou, he knew her scent. "Shippo." He growled softly.

He looked at his second father and smiled sadly and lied as smoothly as ever. "I didn't know. Look she won't see you if you sit here in the corner, wouldn't it be nice to hear her sing again?"

"Yea. Yea it would." He settled into listen.

"This is for a friend of mine, I just found out today he died." Then her voice clear as ever sang her heart to him, her eyes never leaving his sightless ones.

_ _

The lyrics to "My Immortal" have been removed to comply with the April 27th announcement. I realize that the removal effects the narrative and I apologize but had no choice in the matter.

As the song ended she broke, running through the crowd, out of the club and into the night air, she screamed. Inside he cringed as her scream of anquish reached him. How could a human sound so like a Inu female crying for her mate. Shippo watched as her two friends ran after her.

"I'm going to go check on her." He waited for the nod and left. As he exited the building he saw her on the ground her friends in front of her. He hadn't intended her to find out he was there but she turned to him. Her voice was a whisper even the girls next to her didn't hear it only his sensitive fox ears could pick it up.

"I need to talk with you Shippo." He nodded and walked towards her.

"Miss, are you ok?" He asked trying to act like just a concerned young man.

"Shippo?" She questioned, puzzled by her game he nodded. "It's me Kagome." Then she launched herself into him. As her cheek brushed hers she whispered "I'm pregnant and it's his." She pulled back and watched the realization sink in the leaned back in. "Tell him. I won't bother him, but he deserves to know." She released him and he saw the strength of her as she straightened and walked away into the night. Her two girlfriends following her.

**Eight Months Later. **

  
"She's beautiful Kagome." Kagome watched her mother hold her granddaughter for the first time. "She's his isn't she." They never spoke his name anymore. Kagome had forbidden that name to be spoken in her presence. 

"Yes, she's his. Thank you for being so understanding, Mom." Reaching her arms for her child she patiently waited.

Placing the baby back in her daughters arms she smiled. 'Inu Yasha may be dead, but you have a living breathing reminder of your love.' she thought. "So what is my granddaughters name?"

"Mikomi."

"Kagome?" A young male voice asked softly from the door.

"Come in Shippo and meet your sister Mikomi." She motioned him to her side.

"She's beautiful Kagome. Look she has his white hair and ears. Can I hold her?" Their eyes met and he nodded answering the question she asked.

"Sure. Could you take her back to the nursery for me? I'm kinda tired and want to talk to Mom a bit." She knew he understood the permission she'd given. 'Go show her to her father and Uncle.'

"Sure. Come on little sister." He exited the room and walked slowly, pushing open the door of the room across the hall he walked to the two silver haired men waiting. "This is your father and your Uncle Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha your daughter Mikomi." He placed the child at her fathers feet and stepped back. He watched as Inu Yasha knelt and sniffed his daughter, then lift her gently into his arms.

"Mikomi," He whispered softly his clawed fingers running gently over her form, memorizing her, drawing a mental picture of his child. "What color is her hair Shippo?"

"White like yours."

"She is beautiful brother. You are still a fool, for not going to the miko."

"Shut up Sesshomaru. By pack law, I should have been killed when I lost my sight and you know it." So intent were the brothers on their argument they didn't notice the door open until the scent of the woman standing there reached them.

"Do you accept her as your child?"

"Kagome?"


	2. The End or is it a beginning

This was written for Midoriko-Sama, who offered a bribe I couldn't refuse... I love her stories too much. And Midoriko-Sama, I'm still deciding what story I want.....  
  


**My Immortal / The Letter   
Conclusion  
  
**

Kagome stepped further into the room. Nodding to Sesshomaru and Shippo as they passed leaving the two of them alone, she spoke, "Yes Inu Yasha it's me. Do you accept her as yours?" Shippo had explained the ritual weeks ago. A male friend took the child from the mother and placed it on the floor in front of the father. If he picked up the child it was acceptance of the child as his. Seeing her daughter in his arms was enough, but she still needed to hear the words.   
  
"Hai, I accept her as mine. Kagome I..."   
  
Kagome bit her lip, she had broken every promise she had made to herself. She wasn't ever going to see him. Mikomi was never going to be told anything other than the lie. But as soon as Shippo had left the room she had known he was near. She had to see him. "It's all right Inu Yasha. I won't make any demands of you." She walked to him and began to take the baby from his arms.   
  
"I'm sorry." his voice was barely a whisper. "I thought it would be better if you never saw me. If you thought I was dead, maybe you could move on, find ..." Never releasing his hold on the baby, he turned his sightless eyes to her.   
  
She saw the tears well in his eyes. Something she never thought to see. Taking her hands from trying to take Mikomi from his arms, she held his face gently. "Oh Inu Yasha. Didn't you realize, even if you were truly dead there would never be another for me. I've loved you from the moment I first saw you pinned to the Goshinboku. I felt every injury with you. I cried the tears you couldn't. I've known you weren't dead since that day at the noodle shop." She ignored the soft growl "I had run to my car and was crying when Shippo and you stepped out. He begged me to let you keep the lie. I'm the one who insisted on him bringing you to that bar." She knelt in front of him. "And even now, I'll walk away. Mikomi and I will be fine. If you wish to visit her I won't deny you. Don't you see Inu Yasha, your wants and desires are my wants and desires. When you planned to leap into hell with Kikyou, I didn't stop you. I couldn't."   
  
He felt her hands leave his face, a soft rustling and then his daughter's slight weight was taken from him. "Kagome, please... let me hold her just a moment....." He stopped speaking he felt it a warmth behind his eyes, then a pink light filled the darkness as it receded he beheld the most beautiful site he'd ever seen. Kagome, kneeling before him in one arm their daughter and in the other hand the Shikon No Tama. He blinked several times to be sure what he was seeing was real. "How?"   
  
"A small wish. A wish for you to see your daughter." She explained placing the jewel in his hand. "It was always yours for the asking." She leaned forward and softly kissed him. "We will be across the hall. If you don't come, I'll understand." She rose and walked out of the room.   
  
He sat staring at the jewel for a long while. Softly he spoke to it. "Well, seems once again I have to make a choice about you. But, I no longer desire to be either human or youkai. Hanyou is enough for me. You know we're a lot alike. You have the soul of a human and the soul of a youkai with in you. I have the blood of both running through my veins." He thought a few moments and spoke again. "I chose Kagome over Kikyou five centuries ago. I truly would be a fool if I let her walk away again. Mikomi, hmm I wonder if Kagome knew that was my mother's name. I don't know if the wish is selfish Midoriko, and I hope the demon in this thing doesn't pervert it."   
  
Across the hall Kagome felt the surge of power and then she felt the disappearance of the Shikon No Tama from the world. As the door to her room opened a familiar face walked in, his hair now black and eyes lavender. Tears formed in her eyes, but it didn't matter if he had chosen to become human, he was here. She tried to speak but a finger to his lips stopped her. She watched as he walked towards them, lifting Mikomi he whispered something. He handed the child back to her mother. Her daughter now had the same coloring as her father. She looked at him puzzled.   
  
"I wished for the ability to protect you and our daughter from the ridicule I suffered." He winked and as his eye opened the honey gold that she loved shown through. "I'm still the same me. If you can accept me as a hanyou, I want to marry you, and be a real father to my child."   
  
He watched a smile cross her face. "I've always loved you for who you were, not what you were. You know that. Of course I'll marry you, silly puppy."   
  
Leaning down he kissed her, his lips soft and gentle. It wasn't a kiss of passion, but one of love too long denied. Neither heard the door open. Two beings watched for a moment before closing the door. Looking up at the well dressed silver haired demon before her Mrs. Higaroushi smiled and spoke softly, "Seems I will soon have a demon for a son-in-law. Now Sesshomaru, I think you and I need to go down to the cafeteria and discuss the differences in customs."   
  
  
  



End file.
